1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoes and more particularly to the way in which shoe laces are used to ergonomically encase the foot in the shoe comfortably and securely.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past most shoes have encased the foot of the wearer by having a tongue which serves to cover an opening in the upper which comprises two halves drawn together over the tongue and secured by laces through eyelets on the upper on either side of the tongue. The laces pull the halves of the upper tightly over the upper portion of the wearers instep and cause stress on the shoe in the region of the tongue downward to where the the upper is attached to the sole. This arrangement also causes this part of the shoe to be drawn tightly to the users foot and can cause uncomfortable rubbing or pressure on the sides of the users foot. The upper secured in this manner also secures the users foot from sliding forward in the shoe and thus secures the heel of the wearers foot to the heel of the shoe in a ball and socket type arrangement. Rearward force on the wearers foot by tightening the laces keep the foot from disengaging from the shoe. The laces also tend to pull the upper such that the heel is tightly secured to the wearers foot and stresses the upper from front to rear.